vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
COLORBARS
, (reupload), , and |singers = Fukase English |producers = GHOST |links = * }} Background COLORBARS is a song featuring Fukase by GHOST. The song is about a boy named Kennith. He feels like everyone hates him and the whole world is against him and he has no control over his life. He decides to hijack a TV broadcast and shows off these "colorbars" which are a series of colors that emit certain frequencies that brainwash everyone who sees them, allowing him to mass-control all who are watching the broadcast. The song was deleted, but reuploaded on January 22, 2018. Lyrics Oh, the world’s signing off The second hour tells your audience you’ve had enough And all the colors of my loneliness arranged across the screen I think your audience has seen enough-h-h-h-h Oh yes, your audience has seen enough Oh, the world’s gone silent Here’s to loving life! Soon we’ll televise our C-O-L-O-R Now, leave me blinded and erase my memories Soon you’ll be a part of C-O-L-O-R We leave you nauseous and it changes everything And in a moment you will notice nothing’s quite the same When my COLORBARS are mixing frequencies Turn the signal down and spin around in the opposite direction And now, will you please applaud? Turn the volume up, folks Listen to the words I say, now You’re a f▬king idiot And static’s pouring out of your mouth There’s nothing here for you to see For you to see, to see you There’s nothing here Oh, the days are getting shorter There’s a voice inside my head that says you’ve had enough (And now you’ll turn your eyes towards the screen) See, all the limits of the televised have gone erratic (Oh yes, now turn your eyes and scream) I’m already here For you to see, for you to see, to see you I’ve always been here For you to see, for you to see, to see you I’ve lost control of my imagination Tell me a solution It’s sweeping ‘cross the nation Finally, I- My imagination Tell me a solution It’s sweeping ‘cross the nation Finally Soon we’ll televise our C-O-L-O-R Now, leave me blinded and erase my memories Soon you’ll be a part of C-O-L-O-R We leave you nauseous and it changes everything I’m already here For you to see, for you to see, I see you I’ve always been here For you to see, for you to see, I see you And in a moment you will notice nothing’s been the same Now your f▬king lies are mixing frequencies Turn the signal down and spin around in the opposite direction And now you will applaud! For you to see, to see you For you to see, to see you For you to see, to see you For you to see, I see you Derivatives (vocals, mixing), GHOST (mixing) |categories = Human Cover |links = yt GQT4tp0zAA4; sc umbraticforest/colorbars-umber }} |producers = YomiCooper3419 (mixing) |categories = Mash-up |links = yt VRjgEVV0XPI |description = A mash up of COLORBARS and by . }} Trivia * On November 26, 2018, GHOST temporarily changed the song's title to "megalovania". External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring Fukase Category:COMMUNICATIONS series